Why are you like this?
by nightmarish-fairy
Summary: Two old best friends struggle to keep their relationships...Why are their loved ones like this?
1. Chapter 1

'Hello? Yeah, I hope you know that you still have some of your stuff in here... Also hope I didn't interrupt your little romancing. Goodbye, A-hole.' said the message.

I bolted upright and shouted on top of my lungs 'He said WHAT?'. There was no way that Potter was doing this to me. I guess it's my fault for falling for a damn drama queen... Anyways, I dressed up as fast as I could, still smelling like alcohol and cigarettes from the previous night. I stumbled outside and for the first time in my whole life, I couldn't find a cab. REALLY, UNIVERSE? As I was preparing to walk- yes, _**walk**_ \- all the way to Potter's house, I heard a friendly voice behind me.

'Draco, you _stink..._ There's a thing called personal hygiene, you know?'

'Ace!' I shrieked. I had used this nickname on Hermione so many times, it had become a habit already.

'Yes Draco, that _is_ me, well spotted! By the look on your face, I'm guessing Potty trouble?' That is her very imaginative name for the fights I have with Harry from time to time. She'd been teasing me with that for ages.

I nodded gratefully, and waited. And waited. And-

'Draco, get in the car, would you?' Let's just say that being hungover has quite an effect on my usually astonishingly intelligent self.

'Spit it out' said Hermione approximately 3 seconds after I got in the car and she had started speeding on the pretty much empty streets.

'Well, I went out with Blaise and the guys and I made a new friend at the bar. So obviously, being the antisocial, very uncool person that I am, I suggested that we take a picture. And kind of posted it on every social media I have.'

'And why is Harry mad?'

'Let's just say that I wasn't quite _sober_ when I captioned the posts- I took a break here, as Hermione sighed deeply- so I kind of complimented the guy's looks...in a not very _friendly_ way'

'...you absolute creep!'

'I know, I know, ok? I'm not proud of that, but I was drunk! And why did Potter overreact, huh? He KNEW I was drunk!'

That's when silence fell between us. I knew that she was amused and trying to hide her laughter, while also being quite disappointed in my alcohol resistance. _I,_ for one, didn't understand why she was not taking my side. I mean, I knew I was partially wrong, but being my best friend, she should've been able to see the part where I was partially right,...right? But no, Hermione was giggling her head off in a way she falsely thought was discrete.

I felt like my eyes were welling up for a second. What if this time he'd actually leave me? What if I'd lose him? I had to get these thoughts out of my head. After all, with that long road ahead, I couldn't afford to start weeping, even in front of my best friend. I had to change the subject.

I coughed. 'So, Hermione... What's with you and Ron?'

'Well, she said sounding like she was about to cry, let's just say that he still views me as only just a friend... And apparently, he also doesn't know about the existence of bisexual people.' I laughed. I knew damn right what she was talking about, but I had a feeling that she would explain it to me again.

'We were getting somewhere, I guess, we were both kind of flirting, but since nothing ever really happened, I decided to give up. So I had a thing with Pansy. I really did like it, she's an amazing person, but I'm over her now! Anyways, ever since Ron found out, he's been acting like I'm not eligible anymore! He still flirts sometimes but the second he realizes, he loses his mind and does anything possible to leave... I really don't know what to do. I mean, if it hadn't been Ron that was doing this, I would've smacked the shit out of his homophobic ass, but I can't help it but feel guilty... Like...Like it's my fault that he's like this!'

'Wait, wait, wait...Your fault? Honey, that's like saying that it's your fault that Neville turned out hot!'. She giggled at this remark.

'He did, didn't he? But thanks, Drac. I really appreciate it.'

'Listen, this is gonna seem a bit out of the blue, but I don't want you to be keeping it all to yourself. The second you feel bad about something, you know I'll be here, yeah? Just because you're not friends with Potter anymore that doesn't mean that you can't trust me!'

'Okay, first of all, that was really cliche.' Always count on Hermione to ruin sentimental moments with her shit. 'And second of all, I know, Drac. I really do. There's no need to remind me every two seconds'

We were both silent for the rest of the road. She was actually concentrating on her driving, while I was overthinking, as usual. Did she really know? Like, did she really, truly understand that if Ron was a jerk to her she could just talk to me about it? For some reason, after I got together with Potter, she seemed kind of distant. Now I _**know**_ that it doesn't seem that way to _you._ But trust me, she was being more distant than ever. I think that she was afraid that I'd tell Harry things about her... Like her secrets and whatever else she told me. I didn't know how to tell her that that's not what I'm doing, but whatever. I probably won't even have the chance to do it anymore after today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had some adventures during my time at Hogwarts. I had to fight nice old Voldy almost every year! And when it wasn't him, it was a weird evil teacher. Needless to say, I didn't really have time to take care of my love life. Sure, I had some girlfriends, but there was nothing serious.

First, I had Cho Chang. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she had the most beautiful broom I'd ever seen. She was absolutely amazing. But I didn't love her. I had a crush, but I never really got any serious feelings. Plus, she was still grieving Cedric Diggory, a guy I'd had a fault in killing, so you can see why things were pretty awkward between us.

Then, I crushed on Ginny Weasley, my best friend's sister. She had wonderful red locks, freckles on every single spot on her body ( trust me, I checked) and she always smelled like shampoo and happiness. I honestly felt so good next to her! But I didn't quite love her either. I think that I got this crush because she had crushed on me ever since we were kids, and I knew that. So when I had no other love interest, I relied on her to be there. And she was, as always. We were together for 4 years. Actually, after a while, I convinced myself that I was in love, and I began to think that what I felt for her was the supreme feeling. Like there was no feeling more intense than my ''love'' for Ginny. Little did I know, there was.

Now, I'm in a relationship with my former arch-enemy, who is not Voldy. I proclaimed him my arch-enemy when I was 11, so give me a break. Anyways, soon after I first saw him, I realized not only that I had a man crush on him, but also that I was gay. Convenient, huh? We've been together for a long time now, and I honestly just love him so much.

But, of course, we've had some fights. The worst? Well, the worst happened around 2 weeks ago. Down below, I'm going to tell you everything.

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face. We always fought, but never like this. I knew that he was drunk when he did it, I just couldn't drown the feeling that it still meant cheating. He had gone out with the guys, I guess. Blaise, Vinnie and the rest. Something always happened when he went out with them, but I decided to ignore it as usual. After all, they were his friends. I couldn't stop them. Back to the story: They went to a club or a bar or some shit. They danced, they drank. Draco didn't usually get drunk, but then I guess there's an exception to every rule. He was obviously mad drunk. They all apparently met this guy that's definitely hotter than me and he got friends with them real quick. But Draco was more than friendly. He was straight-up aroused. He didn't let it show, though, so the guy must've been clueless. Yet, he insisted that they took a picture. Heck, I already feel kinda bad for the dude. Anyways, they took the picture and Draco put it on every social media he's got. Real fancy, I know. And thing is, he put the same caption everywhere. And I got mad. Wanna hear the caption? It goes something like 'damn daddy let s smash'. I guess you can see why I got mad, right?

Anyways, after crying for two hours and making Ron come over twice to bring me ice-cream, I decided that it was time to make him pay. So I called him, and when he didn't pick up, I left him a message. I'd like to be able to say that it was exactly the sharp thing I was aiming for, but it wasn't. it was just me pettily sobbing about hook-ups. Yeah. Pretty embarrassing.

So this was done. I felt like I owned the world. I got cheated on. I owned it. I cried, but I owned that too. Hell yeah. Suddenly, my phone rang.

'How are you, Harry?'

'Ron, you were just here an hour ago, how much do you really think has changed?'

'Uh...'

'Exactly. Listen, I appreciate you calling to check on me, but you really don't have to. I'm a grown man! I know that Draco's an arse, I'm not broken hearted or anything, I promise! (I shouldn't've promised, though, since it was a lie). Plus, you've got your own relationship trouble to take care of, okay?'

'Oh my God... You're thinking of someone other than yourself... You must be really down! Yeah, now I'm definitely coming over.'

'...sigh...'

And then there was a knock on the door. I couldn't believe how fast Ron had gotten to my place. Strangely. I didn't overthink anything, and just opened the door without checking who was in front of it. Mad-Eye Moody would've disapproved so badly over this.

'Listen, Harry, I know that I acted like a hormonal teenager that doesn't know shit and I'm as sorry as I could ever be, but I swear to Merlin, Harry, I was drunk! There was nothing I could've done to stop myself, in my state! I was drunk, I took a picture! That is all that happened! Merlin's pants, Harry, if anything else had happened would I still be here now? I think the fuck not. Harry, darling, I didn't get serious with the dude! After I took the picture, Blaise noticed that I couldn't stand on my feet and took me home! If you don't trust me, you can call Benji!'

'Benji?' I said curiously. I'd met lots of people in my life, but never a Benji. 'Oh my God, Draco. I can't believe you! Not only you made it so damn obvious that you were attracted to the guy, but you also got his number! And what kind of name is Benji? Oh, and do you really think I'm stupid? Tell me, did you call Blaise on your way here?'

'Uhh, no? Wh- oh shit'

'Thought so, dumbass! If you were that drunk, how do you remember what happened? How do you remember _**his** _name?' I spit out bitterly.

'He does have a point, Draco.' said the woman standing at the door, while leaning onto the door frame.

'What are _you_ doing here?!' I said. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione, we used to be best friends, she's still one of my closest friends, but at the moment, I was quite shook to see her standing there.

'I was his ride.' she said, nodding towards Draco. I don't know why, but seeing her there made me want to cry. I could feel a sob building up and my eyes welling up.

'no. You- and I pointed to the both of them- are getting out of my house.' I said huskily. Hermione carefully obliged, but Draco was still looking at me.

'You can't throw me out of here. This is my house too.'

'Oh, I can't?' I said sobbing. He seemed so different. Usually, when he was with me, he was sweet and careful. And now? Now he was a little asshole. Well, all that Auror training is gonna pay off.

'What are you gonna do, huh? Hit me with the _Expelliarmus_ you always use, like a pussy? I bet you also attacked the Dark Lord with that one! Really effective, hon, really effective.' he mocked. I moved a bit closer and I got my wand out.

'You still call him ''the Dark Lord"... I guess a Death Eater once is a Death Eater forever.' I saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by hate and pure fury. 'fuck you, darling' I whispered into Draco's ear as I pushed him forward, through the door and out of my house. I closed the door in his face and locked it. I didn't know where he and Hermione had would go and honestly, I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Way To Go

A traffic jam. My best friend in this whole wide world is feeling down and I promised him that I'd come help him get through ages ago and I'm still here, stuck. I almost never use my car, and when I finally decide to use it for an emergency, I get stuck in a traffic jam. I hope Harry's okay...

I get out of my car and step on the pavement. I've barely left home. There's no chance of me getting to Harry today. And to think that he was always there for me when I had girl trouble... I'm already sad, I swear. Maybe I should call him, after all, he told me not to come, I'm he one who insisted, so maybe I could just turn around and go home? Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I stared at it, surprised. It was the one person I didn't expect.

'Hermione.'

'Ron, listen to me, you have to go to Harry's house right this second, ok? He and Draco had a huge argument, they almost dueled, and now Harry's locked himself in the house and he isn't answering my calls and he looked like he was crying when he closed the door in my face and I don't want him to do anything stupid but if I went in he'd get mad, oh, Ron, please come, I don't know what to do!'

I couldn't understand. So they had a fight. Ok. But why was she there?

She stopped being close to Harry when she picked Draco over us. We used to be quite the group, you know? Always getting into trouble together, always laughing and doing something amazing. But in our eighth year, she started hanging out with Draco. At first, I couldn't figure it out. I mean, we'd been through some stuff, but was that her way of coping with things? After a while, though, I noticed the way she looked at him, and I knew that we had been utterly and completely replaced. Harry couldn't understand her, and he made a promise to never speak to her again. Obviously, Harry being Harry, he spoke to her many, many times after that, but they never became friends again. Me and Hermione is a whole other story. In the Great Battle, we had kissed, and I knew for a fact that it had felt like heaven for both of us. How? She told me that. We admitted our ancient crushes on each other and we made a promise to stay together forever. But she seemed to forget all about it. I kept sending her letters, I even got a cellphone that summer, only so that I could talk to her. But she wouldn't respond to any of them, calls or letters. And when we met again on the 1st of September, she barely looked at me. She went right past me, trying to make her way to Draco. I didn't stop her. And, in time, I even managed to get over her, or so I thought.

Besides, why would I have needed her anymore? My friendship with Harry was stronger than ever. But I couldn't help myself. I missed our group. ''The Golden Trio'', as people used to cal it. I missed us. So I kept trying to talk to her, to figure things out. Together. And, for a while, it was very awkward. But soon, we regained each other's trust and became friends again. Harry still didn't want to be friends with her, I still didn't want to be friends with Draco. And so the trio was destroyed. But me and Hermione? We now were each other's second best friends, and we loved it.

Not a long time afterwards, though, we drifted apart again. Harry and I had Quidditch practice almost all of the time, while Hermione and Draco attended contests and lectures and study groups and other scholar activities. We still loved each other, but we wouldn't admit it. We acted like friends, even though deep down we both knew that we were more than that. We went to Hogsmeade together every time we could, which was almost never, but it's how we kept things going. And just like that, our eighth year was over, and, for a while, so was our newly-found friendship.

But when we both found homes and stable jobs, we rekindled the old friendship flame. We started going out and having fun. But then, just when we were getting closer (and I was getting ready to admit my feelings, which I was sure that she reciprocated), Draco formally introduced her to Pansy. it was stupid, really. They decided to go out together, and they got drunk, which led to a hook-up. Which I know because she drunk-called me to tell me that. Oh, I cried. But I didn't want to let it show. I kept acting like nothing happened. We still went out almost every night, but this time, I was trying to be my most homophobic self possible. I really have nothing against people that are not heterosexual, but I didn't know how else to hurt her. 'Cause that was my revenge scheme. To make her feel my pain. It sounds really bad, I know, but I was blinded by rage.

And now she called me, of all people. Me. Not Pansy. Not Blaise, who I assume she also hooked-up with. Me.

'I'm on my way, but there's this awful traffic jam that I can't seem to get out of!'

'Listen to me, Ronnie -oh, when she called me that- this is what you're gonna 're going to make your car as tiny as you can, put it in your pocket, run back home and leave it there. Ok?'

'But...won't people see me?'

'Not if you're careful enough. Look around, hon. They shouldn't be in their cars, if the traffic jam is as terrible as you say. Muggles do this thing, they just desert their cars and go walk around. Trust me. You're covered.' Trust me, Ron. Trust you? Yeah, why not, right? 'Ron? Ro-on? Ron! Are you there?'

'Yeah' I puff tiredly. Would you like me to talk to you, to tell you how much I love you, to comfort you, while I'm running as you so nicely ordered me to? No way.

'Just please, be as quick as you can, ok? I'm scared. What if something bad happens?'

'Nothing will happen. I promise.' There I go, promising her something uncertain that I have absolutely zero knowledge on. Great. Way to go, Ron. Way to go.


End file.
